No me ames
by Chinchis
Summary: no me ames porque pienses que parezco diferente.... que sentirias si te enteras de que te queda poco tiempo de vida- basada en una cancion


**Hola gente bonita, este es el tercer fic que hago, es de un solo chap. El nombre es de una canción por cierto muy bonita de Jennifer López y Marc Anthony**

**La historia está basada en esa canción , otra cosa estoy tardando de actualizar el otro fic porque hubo dos semanas las cuales mi compu mejor dicho internet **

**andaba cuando quería, recién esta semana puede entrar a internet sin que se me tare toda la compu, y se me ocurrió este fic. **

**Bueno los dejo con la historia, ojalá que les guste.**

**No me ames**

"_no puede ser cierto" … "no me puede estar pasando esto"…_

Era un domingo otoñal, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, una ligera brisa jugaba con las hojas caídas de los árboles, había muy poca gente en las calles. Una mujer de 21 años llegó a su departamento, entró y cerró la puerta, dejó las bolsas que cargaba sobre la mesa del living, luego se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero junto a la puerta. Se disponía a descargar las bolsas del super, pero decidió ir al dormitorio.

Al entrar a la luminosa habitación, lo vio a él, sentado de espaldas en el borde de la cama, con la cabeza escondida en sus manos. Cuando se sentó junto a él, automáticamente él se levantó, y camino hasta la ventana que daba afuera, se sentó en el borde y se quedó mirando la calle, sin mirar nada en particular.

Ella lo miró y pudo notar que una de las manos de él sostenía algo que parecía un papel…algo no andaba bien…

es por esto que has estado al lado mío todos estos años?- dijo él sin levantar la vista con una voz apagada como quien estuvo llorando.

Ella lentamente se acercó a él, tomó su mano la cuál sostenía el papel, la abrió y no tardó en darse cuenta de que se trataba… se le humedecieron los ojos de lágrimas…

**_Él Dime porque lloras  
_**

**_Ella De felicidad  
_**

**_Él Y porque te ahogas  
_**

**_Ella Por la soledad  
_**

**_Él Di porque me tomas  
Fuerte asi, mis manos  
Y tus pensamientos   
Te van llevando  
_**

- acaso……..¿esto es lo que te tiene atada a mi?- preguntó mirándola por primera vez, en su voz se podía notar una profunda tristeza mezclada con cierta furia.

que estas diciendo, lo único que me ata a ti es el amor que siento – respondió ella

y que clase de amor es ese- dijo lentamente- por que… no creo que estar con alguien solo… solo por…. porque sabes que le queda poco tiempo de vida se llame amor…mas bien yo lo llamaría … ¿lástima?

NO! – gritó ella, y luego habló con una voz enmudecida por el llanto- no, no puedes dudar de lo que yo siento por ti…. ¡¡James yo te amo!

**Ella Yo te quiero tanto  
**

**Él Y porque será  
**

**Ella Loco testarudo  
No lo dudes mas  
Aunque en el futuro  
Haya un muro enorme  
Yo no tengo miedo  
Quiero enamorarme**

BASTA! Por favor no mientas más!- gritó él

por que no me crees- dijo en un hilo de voz

es que no puedo creerte, simplemente no puedo- dijo bajando el tono- ¿Quién seria capaz en este mundo de amar a alguien que sabe perfectamente que le queda poco tiempo de vida? ¿Quién se arriesgaría a tanto?

yo lo hice- dijo en un susurro que él pudo escuchar- en el momento que me enteré de tu enfermedad ya estaba enamorada de ti, sabia muy bien lo que arriesgaba al amarte, pero también sabia que si me alejaba volvería a sentirme vacía, James, cuando estaba con alguien no se por qué pero me sentía sola, como si me faltara algo, pero eso acabó el día en que te conocí, eso que faltaba a mi vida… eras tu- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y recuperando un poco la voz

El no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada, por lo que ella continuó hablando

James nunca ame a nadie, como te amo a ti, me lastima tu desconfianza

y … por que me ocultaste todo este tiempo lo que me estaba pasando? Lily es mi vida tengo derecho a saber si me estoy muriendo o si estoy bien ¿no crees?- dijo él un poco más calmado

si lo sé- dijo agachando la mirada - tendria que habértelo dicho desde el día que me dieron los resultados de ese análisis, pero no queria que sufrieras, queria que pensaras que estaba todo bien, que teníamos …- empezó a llorar otra vez- … teníamos… toda la vida por delante, hasta a veces llegaba a pensar que no estabas enfermo y todo eso de la enfermedad era solo un mal sueño, pero ya ves que no…

**Él No me ames, porque pienses  
Que parezco diferente  
**

**Ella Tu no piensas que es lo justo  
Ver pasar el tiempo juntos  
**

**Él No me ames, que comprendo  
La mentira que seria  
**

**Ella Si tu amor no merezco  
No me ames, mas quédate otra dia**

Lily… - no pudo continuar ya que en ese momento sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho que lo hizo tambalearse, se llevó una mano al corazón, y con la otra trataba de sostenerse, Lily reaccionó en seguida por lo que lo ayudó a sostenerse para que no se caiga, aunque el dolor era muy fuerte, James empujó a Lily, y luego se desmayó……

En la sala de un hospital se encontraba la joven de cabellos rojos, esperando la respuesta de un médico.

Luego de varios minutos de larga espera, salió el médico que antes de dejarla pasar a la sala donde se encontraba James, quiso hablar con ella unos instantes.

Lo peor pesadilla de Lily se estaba haciendo realidad, en menos de dos meses o tres como mucho, el corazón de James iba a dejar de latir.

Luego de aquel incidente, las cosas en la casa de la joven pareja no estaban mejorando. James se iba amargando cada vez más, comenzaba a ser un témpano de hielo, se enojaba muy seguido con Lily, y muchas veces llegaba a pensar que él era un estorbo en la vida de ella, por lo que deseaba que llegara de una buena vez su fin.

Lily por su parte reunía un montón de fuerzas para no llorar frente a él, siempre trataba de darle su mejor sonrisa, ella quería que esos meses fueran los más felices para él. Cada noche cuando se acostaban a dormir, ella se le quedaba mirando mientras él dormía e inevitablemente le venía a la mente las palabras de aquél médico, _"a medida que el tiempo pase las recaídas van a ser mas frecuentes, pero no va a llegar a perder el conocimiento ahora el día que pierda de nuevo el conocimiento puede que vuelva a despertar pero… la segunda vez que lo pierda lamento decirle que ya no volverá a ver la luz del día."_

**Él No me ames, porque estoy perdido  
Porque cambie el mundo, porques es el destino  
Porque no se puede, somos un espejo  
Y tu asi serias lo que yo de mi reflejo  
**

**Ella No me ames, para estar muriendo  
Dentro de una guerra llena de arrepentimientos  
No me ames, para estar en tierra, quiero alzar el vuelvo  
Con tu gran amor por el azul del cielo**

Los demás días se volvieron muy rutinarios, por las mañanas ella se levantaba temprano para ir a trabajar, volvía al mediodía hacía la comida y luego iba al cuarto donde él se encerraba casi todo el día, no podía ir a trabajar porque el médico le obligó a quedarse en su casa. Ella le contaba lo que habia hecho ese día, pero el por A o por B siempre la terminaba maltratando (solo con palabras), y lo que menos queria ella era causarle un disgusto por lo que siempre se terminaba yendo del cuarto para atender los deberes del hogar.

Durante la cena ninguno de los dos hablaba, luego el se levantaba de la mesa y se iba a dormir, ella levantaba los cubiertos de la mesa, los lavaba y luego se iba a descansar.

**Él No se que decirte, esa la verdad  
Si la gente quiere, sabe lastimar  
**

**Ella Tu y yo partiremos  
ellos no se mueven  
Pero en este cielo sola no me dejes  
**

**Él No me dejes, no me dejes  
No me eschuches, si te digo "no me ames"  
**

**Ella No me dejes, no desarmes  
Mi corazon con ese "no me ames"   
**

**Él No me ames, to lo ruego  
Mi amargura dejame  
**

**Ella Sabes bien, que no puedo  
Que es inutil, que siempre te amare**

Era una noche tranquila, con alguna que otra estrella titilando, la luna estaba en cuarto menguante, ya había pasado un mes desde aquel incidente, Lily y James estaban cenando muy silenciosamente como se les había hecho costumbre, él se encontraba sentado en una de las puntas de la mesa y ella a uno de los lados.

James no aguantaba más no quería que ella sufriera por su culpa, no quería atarla a él, ella no se merecía su mal trato, así que rompió el silencio decidido a no callarse más lo que pensaba.

Lily… - dijo él dejando su tenedor en el plato

que?- preguntó ella dulcemente

no tienes por que quedarte aquí, aguantando mis malos ratos, y mi mal carácter, puedes marcharte cuando quieras, yo te lo entenderé- dijo con la mirada fija en el plato

A ella se le resbaló el tenedor de las manos, y se le quedó mirando sorprendida

Lils en serio, no quiero seguir siendo una carga para ti….. – dijo mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que el tanto amaba.

James… que tonterías estas diciendo tu no eres una carga para mí, - decía Lily- James si estoy contigo es porque te amo, estoy enamorada de ti, nunca te dejaría… a menos que tu … que tu… ya no me quieras

Lils te amo mas que a mi vida, pero tengo miedo- dijo levantándose de la mesa

James- dijo ella levantándose también

Lils… eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida- dijo acercándose a la pelirroja

Ella lo abrazó y él le respondió el abrazo ese abrazo significó mucho para ambos.

Sabian que se tenían el uno al otro y que ese amor que se sentían nunca nadie lo iba a poder romper ni siquiera la misma muerte.

Esa noche fue una de las mejores, ya que al abrazo le siguieron besos y caricias. Esa noche el amor hizo de las suyas.

Luego de esa noche muchas mas noches vinieron llenas de amor y cariño, pero también llegaron esos días amargos en los cuales las recaídas se iban haciendo cada vez mas frecuentes.

Y fue un día nublado el cuál la muerte hizo su primer llamada, James habia perdido el conocimiento, el médico fue a la casa, le dijo a Lily que lo dejara descansar, y que necesitaba todo un día de reposo.

Hacía tres horas que el médico se había marchado, Lily se encontraba junto al gran ventanal, lloraba en silencio mientras observaba a una pareja con un niño entre brazos.

James se le acercó por atrás y la brazó.

no llores mas mi dulce princesa

James- dijo mirándolo y secándose las lágrimas- deberias estar en la cama

no quiero dejarte sola

Ella sonrió, y otra lágrima más rodó por su bello rostro, ella tomo una de las manos de él y la apoyó sobre su vientre

no te preocupes, no me vas a dejar sola

El la miró extrañado, no entendía lo que ella queria decirle

James- tragó saliva y continuó- estoy embarazada

La cara de él fue de total sorpresa, se quedó congelado tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado, cuando lo entendió, sintió una profunda alegría, por lo que la abrazó.

Lils… en serio? Hace cuanto- preguntó el emocionado

hace un mes- dijo ella aun llorando

Lils…- dijo el apartándose de ella- me siento feliz de que tengamos un hijo, pero… por otro lado… me siento mal porque yo no voy a estar cuando el nazca y también porque te voy a dejar sola con un hijo

James, este bebé es el mejor regalo que me hayas dado, y es lo que le va seguir dando sentido a mi vida

oh! Lils- dijo él abrazándola de nuevo.

Y así pasaron los meses, como bién dijo el médico la segunda caída iba a ser la definitiva, fue una tarde lluviosa la cuál la muerte decidió aparecer. Al momento que perdió el conocimiento cayó en el sueño eterno.

**Él No me ames, pues te hare sufrir  
Con este corazon que se lleno de mil inviernos  
**

**ella No me ames para asi olvidarte de tus dias grises  
Quiero que me ames solo por amarme  
**

**el No me ames, tu y yo volaremos  
Uno con el otro y seguiremos siempre juntos  
**

**los dos Este amor es como el sol que sale tras de la tormenta  
Como dos cometas en la misma estela  
**

Pasó un año de la muerte de James, y Lily tuvo el bebé, resultó ser un niño, un niño muy bonito en verdad, parecía un angelito, y Lily lo consideraba como tal, ya que siempre susurraba al oido del bebe que él era su ángel, el ángel que le salvó la vida en el momento que creyó que ya no tenía sentido, y a ese angelito le puso el nombre de su amado solo que en vez de llamarlo James Harry Potter, le puso Harry James Potter.

**Ooo F!N ooO**

**Bueno, bueno, díganme que les pareció, malo, regular, bueno, en fin dejenme sus reviews please, perdón si mi redacción no es buena, trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo.**

**Besos, bye.**

**Yo : )**

**Chinchina : )**


End file.
